


Secret Admirer

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Letters, Friends to Lovers, High School, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "STEO / HIGH SCHOOL AU - Stiles Stilinski has a (rather persistent) secret admirerer who has been leaving (EXTREMELY) explicit, passionate love notes in his locker since the beginning of junior year ..” </p><p>Fixed to be Sciles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the anon who has been sending death/rape threats to the Scerek/Sceo/Sciles fandom and anyone who likes Scott for over two years. They flood Steter/Steo/Sterek blogs with unwanted prompts and since they're so desperate for them, we've decided to help them out by writing a few...just not in the way the troll was hoping. Oops? For more info or to grab some prompts for yourself, check out [Lolscerekanon on Tumblr](http://lolscerekanon.tumblr.com/)

The letters were creepy. Really creepy. Like Hannibal Lecter, “ _I have to eat him_ ” levels of creepy, with arguably just as much dedication. They started showing up in Stiles’s locker on a day that looked as harmless and any other, and they’d been creeping him out ever since. Stiles should have known better. They served brussel sprouts for lunch. Nothing good could have come from it.

They went into uncomfortable detail about what his mystery sender would do with his hands and mouth. Stiles was pretty sure they’re a dude. There was so much of dick talk, some of it about things and places Stiles was pretty sure dicks weren’t supposed to go into, and Stiles watched a lot of porn. He was educated on this subject.

_I want to run my fingers through your hair when I split your mouth around my cock. You have the darkest eyes I’ve ever seen, and I never want you to stop watching me._

It made him feel oily all over, and vaguely aroused, because Stiles absolutely knew who had _long wavy hair_ , and _soft plush lips_ , and _the beauty mark beneath your big brown eyes._ More importantly, Stiles knew who also frequently used his locker, because bros shared locker combinations with bros.

Scott was happily oblivious as he rummaged around in Stiles’s locker, stealing his chemistry book since he’d left his own at home. It wasn’t a surprise that someone had mixed their lockers up, not that Stiles knew who exactly was sending them. It could have been anyone, Scott got along with just about everyone in school and who wouldn’t notice that tight, muscular body, those slim hips just the right size to wrap your hands around…oh gross, he was sounding just like Scott’s gross secret admirer.

Of course someone would be interested in Scott, Stiles couldn’t blame them for that. Except that he _did_ blame them. He’d had dibs on Scott since they were four and the last few years had been an agony of unrequited teenage hormones that threatened to split him apart at the seams every time Scott smiled. His best friend wasn’t interest in guys, but if he was, Stiles was first in line miles ahead of this creep.

He couldn’t help but think about the letters, obscene and graphic in ways that almost shocked him. _I want you on your knees, looking up at me as I fuck your beautiful mouth. I’d come on your face to let everyone know you’re mine._

It gave a boy ideas, the worst sort of ideas that would get him in trouble if anyone knew what was going on inside of his head or, very obviously, his pants.

“Stiles?” Scott broke into his thoughts and the boy jumped.

“W-what?! No I wasn’t.”

Scott just gave his friend a confused smile. “I said, do you want to grab some Taco Bell during free period."

Behind Scott, a piece of blue craft paper threatened to topple out of their locker. Stiles recognized it immediately, and he _lunged,_ shoving his best friend out of the way so he could shove another of the sicko’s notes into his pocket before Scott could notice anything was amiss. He was very smooth about it, that went without saying.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?!” 

Smooth like a brick wall.

“What? What. Nothing, Scott you’re talking about I don’t know what.” Stiles said, tripping over his tongue only a little, as he staunchly shoved it in his jeans, curling his fist around the note like he could crumble it out of existence. Scott looked so betrayed, Stiles begrudgingly offered, “Go ahead. I’ll catch up. Chalupas on me.”

Scott brightened immediately. It wasn’t enough to explain away all of Stiles’s weirdness. His arm still stung where Stiles’s dangerously bony elbows had smacked into it, but his belly let out an audible rumble. “And tacos. You owe me dude.”

Stiles tried his best not to watch Scott’s ass when he walked away, but actually, no, no he didn’t try at all.

But he had business to attend to. He crept out of the school, towards the bleachers where he could get some company. Only then did he dare to peek at the latest collection of letters.

 _I want to taste your mouth when I fuck you. Make you cum when I’m inside you. Hold you down and make you want me even half as much as I need you._

It was the same old drivel until… _I love you I love you I LOVE YOU._

Underlined with bright red pen. The words danced around in Stiles’s head, as his stomach worked itself into knots. Someone was going to try and say it to Scott before Stiles could work up the courage to.

Scott could never see them, any of them. So Stiles did what every reasonable best friend would do. He tore up the letters, put them into a tiny pile, and set them on fire with his weed lighter. It was for the greater good, and he regretted nothing. Until he walked into Taco Bell and found Theo Raeken all over his best friend.

Theo was dangerously close to Scott, easy smile on his face that spelled nothing but trouble. Stiles never trusted anyone that his best friend liked (which ended up being damn near everyone), but there was something worse about Theo than the rest. He leaned into Scott’s personal space like he belonged there, hand brushing over Scott’s arm in a touch that was way too intimate.

Scott didn’t seem to mind, much to Stiles’s fury. His friend laughed brightly with Theo, completely relaxed as he ordered for two. _For two!_ That rat bastard was stealing his best friend from right under his nose. His stomach plummeted down into his feet as all the pieces fell horribly together. Theo was the one who sent the letters.

It made sense, Theo had been obsessed with Scott for as long as they’d known him. He’d never made a move, but Stiles had noticed the way Theo tracked Scott down the hall, how he made sure to find himself accidentally sitting near Scott in their classes, and the casual way he tried to insinuate himself into their lives.

All those things that Theo said, that’s what was really going on in his head behind that toothy smile. _I love you, you’ll see that you love me too._

Scott ducked his head, scratching along his nape. He was probably breaking out in hives after being so close to someone so gross. It was Stiles’s duty as his best friend to rescue him. 

“Stiles!”

Almost as if out of nowhere, the brunette popped up, draping an arm across Scott’s shoulders and none-too-gently yanking him away from Theo. He may have snarled. Stiles could neither confirm nor deny it. Scott poked him in the ribs, using his most ticklish spots against him, but Stiles bravely refused to let him go. It made Theo scowl. That was enough for a win.

“Hey Scott, sorry I’m late for _our_ snack. Together.”

Scott snorted, before wiggling his finely-shaped butt out of Stiles’s arms. Stiles was struck by the desperate need to make sure Theo wasn’t staring at it.

“Dude, relax. Theo wants to join us.”

Stiles inhaled sharply through his nose. “No.”

“Yes.” Scott said sharply, giving Stiles _the look_ that always made his heart sink. There was nothing worse in the world than disappointing his best friend, but Scott wasn’t going to budge. “I already invited him. I’ll grab you something, the two of you find a table, okay?” 

The protests died on Stiles’s lips as he watched Theo lean close, fingers lingering on Scott’s shoulder. For a second all he could see was Scott tired and sated, face messy with cum as he looked up adoringly at Theo. _Ugh, God!_

“Fine, let’s go.” Stiles grabbed Theo by the elbow and hauled him away back towards the tables. As soon as Scott turned back to the counter, he gave the other boy a shove. “I know what you’re doing.”

Theo didn’t even flinch. “And what do you think I’m doing, Stiles?”

“With Scott. I know what you’re doing, leave him alone.”

Stiles thought that Theo would lash out at him, but the slow, smug smile was even worse, like he thought he’d already won. “I didn’t know you were jealous, sad you didn’t get my attention first? Or maybe you think you’ve got a claim on him?”

 _Yes._ A thousand times yes. So many yeses that Stiles could climb them to the sun, preferably dragging Theo with him so he could throw him into it. He could feel the heat rising across his cheeks, his hands balling into fists on their own accord, and through it all Theo just kept smiling. There was nothing more infuriating in the entire universe.

“Face it, Stiles. Scott’s already mine. How you deal with that is… Well. Not my problem.”

Theo made a show of looking around Stiles to wave at Scott by the counter, and Stiles decided then and there to make it his problem. Looking back on this moment, he would claim not to know what got over him, but the Soda Incident of ‘16 would go down in infamy. With a vicious roar, Stiles shoved Theo into the soda machine and opened a raging waterfall of Mountain Dew on his ungrateful ass. There was screaming. Someone called the manager. Scott never got his chalupa.

And when all was said and done, Scott rounded on his worst best friend and yelled, “I can’t believe you got banned from Taco Bell! That’s the closest one!”

“You can still go by yourself,” Stiles grumbled, behind a large ice pack. He was trying to get the swelling down on his face. Theo hadn’t thrown any punches, but Stiles had slipped on a puddle and landed face first on a counter. 

“Yeah, but you can’t go with me. What’s the point?”

Stiles would have been enjoyed that reply more if Scott wasn’t actually angry at him. “It was just a mistake.”

“A mistake that cost us our favorite lunch spot! The next Taco Bell over is too far away to make it in a free period, we’re never going to be able to have it for lunch again just because you can’t figure out how to get along with people. You do this all the time, Stiles!”

“I do not!” Stiles bit back, immediately defensive even if he knew that it was true. It had been that way ever since they were kids. Scott had been his only friend in the world and anyone who got close to him was a threat. Now that he was older, Stiles logically knew that he wasn’t going to lose his best friend every time someone new got to know them, but no one said he was rational.

And when it came to Theo and his creepy obsessive “love” letters, then he’d do it all again.

“You do too. I can’t believe you, Theo’s a nice guy and he needs a friend. You have to chill the fuck out, dude.” Scott’s voice rasped with irritation.

“That’s just because you don’t know. He’s bad news, Scott, okay?” Stiles gathered up his belongings in a huff and tried to make his escape with whatever part of his dignity he could salvage.

“What I know is that I didn’t get my chalupa and I’m freaking hungry!” Scott yelled at the other boy’s retreating back, but Stiles didn’t even turn around. With a sigh, Scott flopped heavily onto the floor and held his empty stomach. This was such a mess.

Speaking messes, Stiles left a clutter of scrap paper behind that looked like it had fallen out of one of his notebooks. Typical, he couldn’t stay organized to save his life. Scott flipped one open, expecting to see their chemistry notes.

 _Sometimes I want to jerk you off slowly until you can’t take it anymore. I can’t tell you how much I want you to say my name while you’re begging me to let you come. You’d be so pretty Scott_.

Oh.

Stiles fully expected to wallow in loneliness and sorrow until his dying day, while Scott pranced off into the sunset with his new stalker-cum-best friend-cum-boyfriend. The fact that the class Stiles had after their free period wasn’t one they had together, and Stiles was stuck battling molecular formulas on an empty stomach, all alone (with loneliness and sorrow). Even the school bell shrilly signalling lunch didn’t give him much hope. All it did was add guilt into his festering pit of emotions. He vaguely considered braving the lunch room, but that just reminded him of all the lunches he and Scott would never have again. Fighting with Scott was the worst.

Stiles dragged himself out of class, trying to convince himself that he could get used to this miserable existence, but when he opened his locker, a brown paper bag was there to greet him. Stiles gasped, breathing in the holy scent of gifts from the land of Taco Bell. There were two mild sauce packets in there for him, too.

“I figured you’d be hungry.” 

Stiles whirled on his heel to come face to face with Scott, and everything felt too warm all at once. “Dude, but?”

“I’m still mad at you.” Scott clarified, reaching into the bag to grab his order. “And you have to pay me back for everything, and apologize to Theo. What you did was really shitty.”

Stiles deflated, but Scott leaned in to knock his shoulder against his, so he counted that as a win.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles mumbled.

“Are you going to tell Theo that, too?”

“No.” Stiles answered too quickly, but Scott fixed him with a pointedly unhappy look, and that just wasn’t fair. “ _Maybe_.”

“You know he’s just a friend, right? You’re my best friend.” Scott said softly, but not soft enough that Stiles had to inch in a little closer to hear him. Stiles did that just because he wanted to. “And if you wanted to do those things, I’d like that a lot, too.”

“Things? What things?”

Scott flushed dark, Stiles could see it creep up past his ears and down the back of his neck. He squirmed, clearly embarrassed and not quite meeting Stiles’s eyes. “You know, the things. In your letter.”

There was a moment of incoherent panicked screaming in Stiles’s head as the smile on his face froze. Scott had found Theo’s letters? All those terrible, graphically sexual “love” notes he’d tried so hard to hide, how had Scott managed to find them? Oh god, maybe he’d dropped some. What was he thinking, he should have burned his entire bag when he still had the chance.

And then he was struck with an equally world shattering revelation. Scott wanted to do those things with _him_? “Y-you do?” Stiles squeaked, voice breaking like he was 14 years old again.

“Yeah.” The word came out in a rush of air like an eager sigh. “I didn’t, I mean, you never said anything. I wasn’t going to make the suggestion if you weren’t interested, it would have been all kinds of weird, but thank god I wasn’t the only one thinking that stuff. I was starting to feel like I was being a totally creeper. I’m so down if you are, seriously.”

Stiles’s mind raced, trying to remember which one of the notes Scott could be talking about and exactly what his best friend wanted him to do.

But there was one thing he absolutely knew that he wanted him to do, and watching Scott fidget and squirm in front of him, his chalupa all but forgotten, only made it a thousand times worse.

“Well.” Stiles started, and Scott looked up immediately, like he was just waiting for a sign. The attention was the best ego boost Stiles could hope for, and he crossed the distance between them, bravely wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist. “I think we can start off with something nice. Really nice.”

“Yeah?” Scott whispered, so close Stiles could see the shadows flicker across his cheek when he blinked.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Stiles promised, carefully, _carefully_ cupping his best friend’s chin, his hand trembling so hard, he was half-convinced he’d drop it.

“Not if I kiss you first.”

Stiles dragged Scott in to make good on his promise, and when he caught a glimpse of a certain _rat bastard_ making sour faces over Scott’s shoulder, he owed him a thumbs up. Couldn’t have done this without ya, Theo!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
